FailBook
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: CRACK The Naruto gang joins Facebook. And basically fails at life. Uchiha Sasuke feels stupid. Uchiha Karin is plotting. And Haruno Sakura is murderous. Someone definitely needs to get laid.


**Currently I should be doing the homework which is due tomorrow: specifically my test re-do and project. However, this got stuck in my head: so that won't be done until... 6... maybe 7pm? Whatever. No big deal. FACEBOOK CRACK. Pairings include: SasuSaku (MAIN. My OTP!), ShikaIno (not my fav. but shucks, it just kinda happened.), SuiKa (YUM.), NaruHina (I dislike this pairing... kinda. I prefer NaruKa or NaruIno. Coz it's more fun that way.), and NejiTen (he is seriously the only guy that will fit with her).**

**

* * *

**

_**FailBook  
****by CalwynN.**_

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke **has joined Facebook

.

**Uchiha Sasuke** is now friends with **Uchiha Karin**, **Uchiha Itachi**, **Uzumaki Naruto **and 105 others

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke **thinks Facebook is stupid.

**Uchiha Karin **thinks SHUT UP! Facebook pwns your dorkling ass.

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks **Uchiha Karin** is a slutty bitch.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Karin**

**Haruno Sakura** thinks **Uchiha Sasuke **went a bit too far: **Uchiha Karin **can come to her at any time.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke** and **Uchiha Karin**

**Uchiha Karin** will be in **Haruno Sakura**'s bed in ten.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Yamanaka Ino** wonders why she wasn't asked to join.

**Haruno Sakura **THE MORE THE MERRIER.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **HELLZ YES.

**Uchiha Sasuke** is going to kill **Hozuki Suigetsu**.  
Tagged: **Hozuki Suigetsu**

**Hozuki Suigetsu **is woah. Chill, dude. I won't peek on your sister.

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks that's not what he meant.

**Hozuki Suigetsu** is dude. dude. DUDE! **Uchiha Sasuke** def. has the hots for **Haruno Sakura**!  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke **and **Haruno Sakura**

**Uzumaki Naruto **KNEW IT! PSHHHHH. HAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

**Uchiha Karin** is happy for **Haruno Sakura **and **Uchiha Sasuke**. Can I still come over?  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura** and **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sasuke** doesn't remember ever admitting to this.

**Uzumaki Naruto** thinks **Uchiha Sasuke **is a bastard who needs to pull the pole out of his ass.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura **doesn't know what's happening. And yes, **Uchiha Karin**, my bed is always open to you.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Karin**

**Uchiha Sasuke** disapproves.

**Uchiha Itachi** approves.

**Hozuki Suigetsu**, **Uchiha Itachi**, **Uzumaki Naruto** and 43 others are attending: **Sakura's Bedroom Show**

**Uchiha Sasuke** is going to kill them dead.

**Yamanaka Ino** has to cancel: she has been temporarily held up by **Nara Shikamaru **and a pair of handcuffs.  
Tagged: **Nara Shikamaru**

**Haruno Sakura** is :(.

**Uchiha Karin **will make **Haruno Sakura** :0.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Hozuki Suigetsu **is... :D.

**Uzumaki Naruto **is 0_0.

**Yamanaka Ino **is :( she is going to miss this.

**Inuzuka Kiba **wants to join.

**Haruno Sakura** thinks that **Inuzuka Kiba **is welcome.  
Tagged: **Inuzuka Kiba**

**Hozuki Suigetsu **wants to come too!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is WTF.

**Haruno Sakura **wonders if **Hozuki Suigetsu **will get here faster.  
Tagged: **Hozuki Suigetsu**

**Uchiha Sasuke** is coming.

**Uchiha Karin **is EW. Dude. You're not allowed!

**Haruno Sakura **is yeah, gross, Sasuke-kun! She's your SISTER!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is not for THAT reason.

**Haruno Sakura** is fuck you. Stay away. We're busy.

**Uzumaki Naruto **wishes he could stop **Uchiha Sasuke **from ruining this for him.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura **thinks this whole fucking situation is hilarious.

**Tenten** wonders how the hell she missed this.

**Hyugga Neji **is interested.

**Tenten** thinks that **Hyugga Neji **BETTER THE FUCK NOT BE.  
Tagged: **Hyugga Neji**

**Hyugga Neji **doesn't care. Girl sex is stupid anyway.

**Uchiha Sasuke **is in front of **Haruno Sakura**'s house.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Haruno Sakura** thinks that **Uchiha Sasuke **better STAY out there. OR ELSE.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sasuke **is not listening to **Haruno Sakura.  
**Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Haruno Sakura** is not unlocking the door. FUCK YOU, BITCH.

**Uchiha Sasuke** doesn't need the door to be unlocked. Because... oh no. Look! The door is open.

**Haruno Sakura** is ROAR! I cannot believe you just kicked my door down!

**Uchiha Karin** is amused.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **thinks that SOMEONE is PMSing and should piss off. And ruin someone else's lady sex night.

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks that SOMEONE will be dead just as soon as he finishes.

**Haruno Sakura** thinks that's what he said.

**Uzumaki Naruto** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Uchiha Sasuke** is coming up the stairs.

**Haruno Sakura** is YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF HERE!

**Inuzuka Kiba **is slightly afraid.

**Hozuki Suigetsu** thinks this feels like a horror movie.

**Hyugga Hinata **is wondering how everyone could be on Facebook at a time like this.

**Yamanaka Ino** thinks that she agrees and doesn't understand how **Haruno Sakura** suddenly has so many computers.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke **will break this fucking door down if **Haruno Sakura **does not open it in ten seconds.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Uzumaki Naruto **is oh no he di'n't.

**Uchiha Karin** is uh huh, girlfrienn'.

**Haruno Sakura **thinks **Uzumaki Naruto **is a tad gay.  
Tagged: **Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke **agrees. Five.

**Haruno Sakura **you're an ass, you know that?

**Uchiha Sasuke** Three.

**Uchiha Karin **JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BITCH!

**Uchiha Sasuke **Two.

**Uzumaki Naruto** is offended.

**Uchiha Sasuke **One.

**Haruno Sakura **UGH! SCREW YOU!

**Uchiha Sasuke** is breaking down the door.

**Tenten** is intrigued.

**Hyugga Neji **agrees with **Tenten**.  
Tagged: **Tenten**

**Inuzuka Kiba **fears for his life. SAKURA, SAVE ME!

**Uchiha Sasuke **is JUMP OFF A BRIDGE, INUZUKA!

**Haruno Sakura **is confused. How long does it take to open a door?

**Uchiha Karin** is laughing at her brothers pain.

**Sabaku No Gaara** wonders if he should stay in Suna.

**Hatake Kakashi **fears what the hell went wrong with these children.

**Tenten** is in hiding.

**Hyugga Neji** is hiding.

**Yamanaka Ino** is having all the sex.

**Nara Shikamaru** is with **Yamanaka Ino**.  
Tagged: **Yamanaka Ino**

**Hyugga Hinata** wonders if **Uzumaki Naruto **is busy.  
Tagged: **Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uzumaki Naruto **is not busy. Why, do you ask?

**Hyugga Hinata **is wondering if you'd like to be "busy"?

**Uzumaki Naruto **would love to. I'll be there in five.

**Hyugga Hinata **is busy. Screw off **Hyugga Neji**.  
Tagged: **Hyugga Neji**

**Uzumaki Naruto** is busy.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **wonders why everyone is suddenly gone.

**Hyugga Neji **thinks that it might have something to do with the fact that Kohana is afraid of **Uchiha Sasuke**'s wrath.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sasuke **is heh.

**Haruno Sakura** thinks that the bastard shouldn't be so arrogant. And is pretty weak.

**Uchiha Sasuke** hasn't been trying.

**Haruno Sakura** wonders what that kicking noise was, in that case.

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks it was just her imagination.

**Uzumaki Naruto** LOVERS QUARREL!

**Haruno Sakura** GO TO HELL, NARUTO!

**Uchiha Sasuke** YOU'RE DEAD, DOBE!

**Uchiha Karin** wonders what the hell is with this drama.

**Uchiha Karin **has snuck out the window and is off to sex up one **Hozuki Suigetsu**.  
Tagged: **Hozuki Suigetsu**

**Hozuki Suigetsu** likes this idea.

**Inuzuka Kiba** doesn't think **Haruno Sakura** is worth the beating up, and has jumped from the window.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

**Haruno Sakura **hopes he jumps off a cliff.

**Uchiha Sasuke** agrees.

**Haruno Sakura **thinks **Uchiha Sasuke** should just use the window.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sasuke **feels stupid.

**Uzumaki Naruto** will treasure this moment for always.

**Uchiha Sasuke **will murder **Inuzuka Kiba **and **Uzumaki Naruto **later.  
Tagged: **Inuzuka Kiba **and Uzumaki **Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura **is busy at the moment. Please leave a message after the wild sex.

**Uchiha Sasuke** thinks that **Haruno Sakura**'s status is too public, but is enjoying said wild sex.  
Tagged: **Haruno Sakura**

.

**Uchiha Sasuke **and **Haruno Sakura **are **In a Relationship**

.

.

**Uchiha Karin** thinks that she is a genius for creating this eleborate scheme.

**Inuzuka Kiba** would like **Uchiha Sasuke **to know that he never wanted to have sex with **Haruno Sakura**. And it is all **Uchiha Karin**'s fault.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Sasuke**, **Haruno Sakura **and **Uchiha Karin**

**Uchiha Sasuke** is too 'busy' to care.

**Haruno Sakura** thinks thaerg'arjo'ga.

**Yamanaka Ino** well said. Now go off and be naked!

**Hozuki Suigetsu **thinks that he helped in this plot. And that **Uchiha Karin **should come back to bed.  
Tagged: **Uchiha Karin**


End file.
